


The Little Seawitch and The Pirate

by JosieHook20



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: Two pirates, A daughter of a sea witch and a son of a pirate. Captain, First mate. You wouldn't think that A captain and a first mate would fall in love with each other, not unless You're Uma, daughter of Ursula and Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook. Like every relationship, there are problems and breaks and bumps. Can they make it as a couple or will it be a sparkless relationship?
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Sorry if this book is too much any of ya!

Alright, you unfortunate souls. Let's get this over with before I have to wrestle with my little brother to get pants on or get keys out of my baby brother's mouth. So, before we-

"HANNAH! Ma's butt is not a towel to wipe glitter off your hands! And stop using so much glitter!" So, before the telling of this interesting tale begins-

"HOLDEN! FIND YOUR BUTT AND PUT SOME PANTS ON!!!!"

"NO!"

"PANTS OR I'M GETTING THE STAPLER!!"

"NO!"

"Boy! Put some pants on now!"

"Yes, mama." Crack

"SORRY, UNCLE HUDSON AND AUNT RHONDA!" Yes, we live near our aunt and uncle who didn't tell our parents where they lived until they crashed a boat into the land that is now our house. Now, before we begin with the telling of this tale, Yes, these are true events that happened between the two people in this tale. Now, head to the next part before something else happens or before we owe more items to Aunt Rhonda and Uncle Hudson. Enjoy!


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry met for the first time!

September 23, 1997-Uma's Pov:

Just another boring Tuesday, of serving the same slop to the same boring pirates. It's been a month since I found out who thought was my friend wasn't really my friend. My best friend Gil and I have gotten together a crew of which wehope that one day we will get off this island and take over the world!

~3 days later~

It was another boring Friday until I saw Hook brought someone new. My mother comes out from behind the kitchen, grabs, drags,and pushes me in front of this boy who looks around my age.

Harry's pov:

Just another day of stealing until dad pulls me away from Harriet, Cj, and even Hudson to go meet Ursula and this girl that's around my age at the Fish and Chip shoppe. We come into the shop and see Ursula coming from behind the kitchen and grab the girl that dad was talking about and pushes her in front of me. She has what looks like turquoise hair, and the smell of shrimp. All I can tell is that she's beautiful.

"Uma, this is my son, Harrison." I hear dad say.

"It's Harry," I mutter under my breath while trying to hide my blush, but now I know that her name is Uma. I look almost behind her to see my best friend, Gil, acting stupid. I begin to wonder if she's friends with that idiot. If she is friends with Gil, then I guess he's our idiot.

Uma's Pov:

"Uma, this is my son, Harrison."

"It's Harry." I hear Hook say what the pirate boy's name is, but the pirate boy muttering a different name under his breath. A blush starts to creep up on my face after hearing the pirate boy talking. I see him staring at Gil. Now, I wonder if he is friends with that Moran. If he's friends with that moran, then I guess we have a moran in common.

Ocean: From that day on, they became partners in crime which lead to things that they would never know would happen to them.


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years go by and feelings arise within the sea air?

July 29th,2000-Uma's Pov:

It's been three years since Harry and I became friends. It's been three weeks since the boat race for Captain Hook's old ship, and Harry becoming my first mate. I'm literally talking to myself while walking out of the kitchen, to give the same old slop to the same old people, and get looks from them. During the three years that we have been friends, I've begun to catch feelings for him. I can't help it. He seems like a guy that's impossible to not catch feelings for. I really want to tell him, how I feel about him but, I don't know if he feels the same way. I hope he does.

Harry's Pov:

Just another day of stealing and heading to Ursula's Fish and Chip Shoppe. As I start to head to the Fish and Chip Shoppe, I begin to think of the love of my life, Uma. Uma and I have been friends for three years now and I've fallen in love with her.I've wanted to tell her for at least a year now, but I'm afraid to. Uma seems like she likes Jonas that way and if she does, I don't want to get in the way of her finding True love. Even if it's not with me. Hudson keeps telling me to tell her. I don't know how this is going to go but, I hope she feels the same way.

~Time Skip~

*What’s my name song*

~Time Skip to Cotillion, Harry's POV~

Not even a second after hearing that the barrier is being brought down.

"Mateys! We ride with the tide!" After I say that, everyone starts to cheer and celebrate about that. I put on a mask to hide the fact that I'm slowly breaking on the inside because of how happy Uma looks with Ben. Maybe she wants to be with Ben and not with Jonas or me.

~Time skip after Descendants 2 ends, Switching POV~

HPOV:

The barrier wasn't brought down. Uma came back. I saw her from a distance, she was still in her octopus form until when she got closer and turn back into her human form. I help her up and put my jacket around her because it's cold out and she's soaking wet.

UPOV:

Harry helps me up and puts his jacket around me. All of a sudden, my cheeks start to turn pink. I kind of stare at his muscles. He helps me to my room and walks in, but covers his eyes with his hat so I can get change back to my normal clothes and ditch the dress. After I get the dress off and change, I see Harry still standing there with his jacket on. Before He walks out, I start to walk closer to him. When I get closer, I see that his cheeks are turning red.

HPOV:

Uma's face is really close to mine, which causes me to start to blush. Uma leans in more and pushes me up against a wall. I see that Uma is also blushing.

UPOV and HPOV:

I don't know if I should kiss her/him. Here goes nothing.

None pov:

Both Uma and Harry lean-in and their lips touch. They have a sweet and gentle kiss and then both pull away.

UPOV and HPOV:

"I just want to tell you something. Sorry, you first, no you first. I love you and have had a crush on you for a long time."

None POV:

Both Uma and Harry blush when they confess their love to each other.

"So."

"So."

"I guess we're..."

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend now?"

"Yea."

"So, should we kiss again or-" Harry's sentence gets cut off when Uma kisses him. Both Uma and Harry keep kissing until they cuddle with each other and fall asleep.


	4. Revenge! 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma, Harry, and Gil take the chance to rule Auradon but, while they're there, they notice something off between the three of them.

_September 13,2000-_ Uma's POV:

Today was another boring-ish day before Harry walked in.

"Darling."

"Babe." Harry and I have been dating for 2 months. It's been both weird and wonderful that I'm dating my best friend. It was turning out to be a good day when goody two shoes Ben, Evie, Little Calista, and for some reason Hudson.

Why are ya four here?" Harry said while pointing at them with his Hook.

"Don't get ya knickers in a twist, Harrison," Harry growls at Cj for calling him by a name that Harry hates for some reason, and won't tell me the reason.

"Calista. Be nice."

"Fine, Huddy." Hudson starts to get pissed off when he hears the nickname Huddy. Hudson really hates to be called Huddy. Gil comes up behind Cj and surprises hug her. Cj is one of Gil's best friends besides Harry and me. I don't really think of them as nothing until I see Gil kissing Cj, on the lips.

"Ohhhh. They're more than friends." Seeing Gil and CJ kiss is making both Har and Huddy pissed off. Huddy looks like he's ready to deck Gil while Har is ready to kill him.

"Har! Har! HARRY! No murdering anyone right now!"

"But, HE'S kissing MY SISTER!"

"Ok, the HE is Gil and it's kind of cute." Harry lets down his guard down which gives me a perfect opportunity to kiss him. After I pull away, Har becomes a stuttering and blushing mess.

"I..I...I...."

"So, Goody-four shoes. Why are you here?"

"Evie and I want to give you three a chance to come to Auradon."

"Us three aren't going to Auradon unless the whole crew comes with us." King Benny and Evie take what feels like an hour which is only 10 minutes before they decide.

"Ok deal!" Harry, after He stops blushing and stuttering, Gil, Myself, and the rest of our crew pack up our stuff and get in the limo to get to Auradon.

After we get to Auradon, We're put into dorms of which I have to share one with Cj and Harriet, while Harry and Gil share one. Luckily, Their dorm room is next door to our dorm room.

Harry, Gil, and I meet the crew in an empty alleyway outside of the museum after dark.

"So, We all know our parts?"

"Aye."

"Alright! Let's go." We all head to the door which Harry starts to try to picklock with his hook. While Harry is trying to pick the lock, I start to see one of the reasons why I love him. I start to notice the other male and female members of our crew seeing the same thing. I scare them and show them that Harry's mine! 

"And......Finally!" Harry finally gets the door unlocked and the guard is already asleep. That guard is old or just really tired. We all walk in and try to find where the wand is at. There's a lot of rooms and two floors? 

"Guys! I think the key to our future is upstairs." Up the stairs, we go and keep walking through a lot of hallways until we find the wand. Gil, being the dummy he is, tries to grab which sets off the alarms. The sound of footsteps starts to occur in our direction which means that we're going to get caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they become good?


	5. Revenge? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the wand or their relationships worth the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Nude part does not mean that they did the naughty. Even though they would be the age of consent in the states and countries that the age of consent is at least 16 or younger, they did not have sex. They just decided to cuddle nude and fell asleep that way! Just a warning. Happy reading!-Josie Hook

Uma, Harry, Gil, and their crew are only moments away from being caught but, they run as fast they can while trying to not get caught by the guards of the museum. They make it out without getting caught. 

"Ok, new plan! I got nothing. Anyone got anything?"

"No!" 

For the rest of the week, Uma tries to come up with plans to steal the wand, but during the week, a lot of things happen. A lot of the crew have fallen in love with someone ethier from Auradon or within their crew. Cj and Gil have come out about their relationship as a couple. Uma and Harry's relationship as friends and as a couple has been tested, which makes Uma question if the wand is needed to free the people from the isle or to rule the world. Uma even wonders if she even wants to rule the world anymore. Uma continues to wonder if the wand is the prize to her happiness or not. Uma, while laying in bed nude with her boyfriend who's also nude and sleeping, looks back on the last few months that have happened. 

Almost got the wand

Almost brought the barrier down

Confessed her feelings to her best friend in the whole world

Made her best friend her boyfriend after confessing their feelings to each other

Came to Auradon

Almost got the wand

Almost got caught

Had her relationship with her best friend now-boyfriend tested

"I know that Har is the happiness for the rest of my life but, is the wand part of that?"

"The question is, After we get the wand, bring down the barrier, and rule the world, Will that still make you happy?" Uma jumps a little because she thought that Harry was still asleep. 

"I thought you were still sleeping."

"I was about 10 minutes ago. Now just resting my eyes." 

"You are an odd one, Har."

"Yea, but Ya are the one that decided to date me."

"I know."

"So.... The answer to my question?"

"Now that I'm thinking about it, Before we got together, yes."

"But, now that we're together?"

"The wand is not important anymore. You are, and our future together." A slight blush creeps on Harry's face when Uma says that. 

"Aww, You're blushing!!!" Uma really likes seeing Harry blush. It's a way of knowing that there's a sweet and sensitive guy underneath that pirate exterior. 

"So, I'm guessing we're going to have to tell the crew, aren't we?"

"I guess so." They kiss until they hear a knocking and a voice through the wall. 

"Already told them! They're ok with it!" 

"Thanks, Ceej."

"No problem!"

From that day and beyond, They become good guys! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending!-Josie Hook


	6. Doctor Hook

_October_ 13, 2000

Uma, Harry, and Gil have been in Auradon for a month. Hudson and Rhonda have been in Auradon and been engaged for two months and they're getting married tomorrow. Last-minute wedding things were meant to be done until they get a call from a Doctor Named Jessica Hook, telling them that James has ended up in the hospital.

When they get to the hospital and get past the front desk and get to Hook's room, They see Hook kissing the doctor.

"Dad! Why are you kissing the doctor?"

"Because the Doctor is your mother?" All jaws drop.

"Wait, That's our Mom?"

"My babies! I can't believe that they're sixteen and eighteen." Jessica hugs Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj.

"Am I the only one that's feeling very uncomfortable with this?" Cj pipes up.

"So, I see that all four of you are dating. Rhonda Davis. Anthony Tremaine. Uma Ursula. Gilligan Lafou." Rhonda, Anthony, Uma, and Gil's jaws also drop. 

"Uh, Har, how does your mother our names?"

"Oh, I keep all the newspapers about the new villain children arrivals into Auradon and letters sent by their grandmother." Jessica notices the slight details indicating who each of her children are dating.

"I'm assuming that Harriet is one that's dating you, Anthony. Harrison and Uma. Calista and Gilligan. I see that Hudson and Rhonda are engaged." Red Jessica notices the ring on Rhonda's finger. 

"Um, yes." All of them say until they remember why they came here.

"What made Dad end up in the hospital?"

"The tire in his knee came out."

"Wait! The Tire in his knee?"

"Yes. Had to replace his left knee, and about 5 or 6 hours later, you three were born."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So, Rhonda, Hudson. When do you plan on being wedded?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Lovely!"

The rest of the day and night are filled with stories and begins of Rhonda and Hudson not being able to see each other until the next day. At their wedding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ocean!"

"What, Hannah?"

"What do you mean that Daddy, Aunt Cj, Aunt Harriet, and Uncle Hudson didn't know Grandma until they were 16 and 18?"

"The reason is that Grandma left the isle when Dad, Aunt Cj, and Aunt Harriet were 3 days old while Uncle Hudson was 2 years old."

"Why?"

"Even though Grandma was technically a villain, she hadn't committed crimes that would make her be sent to the isle, not Like grandpa."

"Oh."

"Now, Can I get with the story?"

"Yes!"


	7. Hudson's wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hudson and Rhonda's wedding....With a few Hiccups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will race discrimination throughout this chapter and racial slurs. If you are not ok with it, go on to the next chapter or simply go to a different book. Happy Reading-Josie Hook

_October 14, 2000-_ _Rhonda's POV_  
Today I get to marry the love of my life. Everything is going well, except for my mother's comments on everything.  
"Why are those teenagers your bridesmaids? Your sisters could have been your bridesmaids!"  
"Why do you have an *n-slur* at your wedding?" My responses to her comments.  
"Those teenagers will my sister-in-laws in a little bit, and that black girl will also be my sister-in-law. Please do not use that word at my wedding!"  
"I will use any word I please!"  
"Mother, you can't use the n-slur and you can't even use the r-slur unless you're the type of people those words are for!"  
"Why didn't you ask your sisters to be your bridesmaids?"  
"Olivia didn't want to crash her little sister's wedding, Julia is shy to do it, and Eleanor is 8. I asked Harriet, Uma, and Cj to be my bridesmaids and they said yes. Be grateful that I invited you guys or piss off!"  
"Rhonda Quella Davis!"  
"Mother, I'll be Rhonda Quella Hook soon!"  
"I can't believe this."

 _The wedding ceremony_  
"Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the married of Hudson and Rhonda. This is not the beginning of a new relationship, but an acknowledgment of the next chapter in their lives together. Hudson and Rhonda have spent years getting to know each other, and we now bear witness to what their relationship has become. Today, they will affirm this bond formally and publicly."  
"Hudson and Rhonda will mark their transition as a couple not only celebrating the love between themselves, but by also celebrating the love between all of us- including the love of their parents, siblings, extended family, and best friends. Without love, today would be far less joyous.  
"Do you Rhonda take Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and not so good times, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Hudson take Rhonda to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and not so good times, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto her for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"A ring is an unbroken circle, with ends that have been joined together, and it represents your union. It is a symbol of infinity, and of your infinite love. When you look at these rings on your hands, be reminded of this moment, your commitment, and the love you now feel for each other.  
"Rhonda, place the ring on Hudson's finger and repeat after me:"  
"Hudson, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge: to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever."  
"And now... Hudson, place the ring on Rhonda's finger and repeat after me:"  
"Rhonda, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge: to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever."  
"Before these witnesses, you have pledged to be joined in marriage. You have now sealed this pledge with your wedding rings. By the authority vested in me by the great country of Auradon, I now pronounce you married!"  
Hudson and Rhonda kiss!  
 _The reception_  
The reception goes well until Hudson's now mother-in-Law's comments about his family and his own brother's girlfriend gets under his skin.  
"That's it. Cj!"  
"On it!" Cj shots three bullets into three different glasses which get everyone's attention.  
"Alright, I've been hearing comments from a certain witch, insulting my family and calling my future sister-in-law the n-slur which I wish that certain witch would stop since she is not black and isn't allowed to say it, but thinks she is! I'm looking at you, Ophelia!"  
"What did I do?" Ophelia plays the victim.  
"You know what you did! I'm not happy that you keep calling my brother's girlfriend the n-slur and insulting my family in general! If you can't be happy for Rhonda and me, then get out! Thank you!"

During the rest of the reception, Ophelia stays and pouts because she didn't get her way.  
Hudson and Rhonda go on their honeymoon and continue their lives as a married couple when they get back.


	8. New Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they need to make money somehow.

_November 13,2000-_  
Uma and Harry have been in Auradon for 2 months now and it's time for them to get jobs in Auradon. Uma still works at Ursula's Fish and Chip Shoppe and Harry still work at Hook's Bait and shop, since they're in Auradon, they need jobs. Uma and Harry decide to go job hunting until they finds ones they want to work at. Auradon Inn for Uma, and Steamy Beans Coffee for Harry.

 _November 27,2000-_  
Uma gets a call from Auradon Inn and Harry gets a call from Steamy Beans Coffee for interviews and they dress Business causal for the interview.

~Time skip~

Uma and Harry, in Auradon, now work at Auradon Inn and Steamy Beans Coffee.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ma and Dad worked at restaurants before they were teachers?"

"Selena, they still worked at those restaurants when you came along."

"Really? I don't remember."

"You were still a baby, Selena."

"Oh, yea. Continue."


	9. First date in Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Auradonion date for Huma.

_November 10, 2000_  
Uma and Harry have been dating for 4 months now and they haven't had a date in Auradon yet. Uma and Harry decide to cause some trouble tonight. Fake numbers, Graffitiing, and everything else and they enjoy while doing it.

After about 2 hours of causing trouble, Uma suggests that they go skinny dipping which makes Harry freeze.

"Har? You ok?"

"I-I mean-I-I." Harry stutters, mainly a little scared of showing of his scars of which were caused by his father. Uma seems to understand why Harry's stuttering, and takes a lot of convincing before Harry agrees.

After both of them get in the water, they kiss. Bare chest to bare chest. Tentacles appearing ad wrapping around them. Magic surges around them, knowing that they're each other's flight mode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ew! Why were they naked?"

"I don't know, and don't ask them unless you want Ma or Dad to Blush at the question."

"Ok."


	10. Ariel and a secret!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma is related to ARIEL? THE LITTLE MERMAID?? AND THE "TRUTH" ABOUT UMA'S FATHER?

_December 15, 2000_  
Uma, Harry, and other VKs were going back to the isle for the weekend and Ursula tells Uma and Harry that they're going to Auradon to meet up with Triton, Ariel, and Eric.

"Wait, I'm related to The Little Mermaid?" Uma says, in a mocking tone.

"Who did you think I was referring to all those years of telling you of taking a mermaid's voice?"

"I thought you meant a different Ariel, not The Little Mermaid Ariel." Uma and Harry help Ursula getting into the boat and They get in the boat and row to Auradon with Ursula who has a magic canceling "Tentacle" bracelet around one of her tentacles as they row to Auradon and meet up with Triton, Ariel, and Eric. Meanwhile in Auradon.

"Dad? who are meeting with?" Ariel asks, in her human form.

"Your aunt Ursula and your cousin Uma and her boyfriend."

"I thought Aunt Ursula couldn't leave the Isle?"

"Well, since King Ben proclaimed that Villains can come but, they have to wear magic canceling ankle bracelets."

"Oh." Eric sees a red-coated pirate walking towards them, starting to look annoyed.

"Well, both of ya stop fighting with each other?? You fight more than 'Arriet and Ceej!" Harry yells at both Uma and Ursula.

"SHUT UP, HARRY!!" Harry rolls his eyes and walks towards Ariel and Eric.

"Do any of ya have a frying pan?" Harry asks them.

"No? Why?" Both Ariel and Eric ask.

"So, I can either knock myself out or them!" Harry says as he points towards Uma and Ursula.

"How long have they been fighting?" Triton asks Harry, not knowing that it's his niece's boyfriend.

"About halfway through the boat trip, when Uma told me to drop her in the water so, she can get away from her mother." Triton finally realizes that Harry is Uma's boyfriend. Ursula and Uma stop fighting and walk towards where Harry is. Uma wraps her arms around Harry and bangs her head on his shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again, Ursula," Triton says.

"Wish I could say the same, Triton," Ursula says. Ursula and Triton get into an argument.

"So, Uma. This your boyfriend?" Ariel asks, trying to distract themselves from their parent's argument.

"Yep, son of Hook," Uma says while kissing Harry on the cheek and Harry's face turns red.

"Shocker, that she's dating a smelly pirate," Eric mutters under his breath. Harry's eyes start to turn to his crazy eyes.

"Eric, don't be rude. He looks like he can kill you." Ariel says while punching Eric in the shoulder.

"How does it look like he could kill me?" Eric asks.

"Do you want to meet his crazy side?" Uma asks. Harry growls as Uma holds him back.

"Down Fido!" Uma says to Harry. Eric just rolls his eyes until Uma notices and throws him into the water.

"Why did you just throw Eric into the water?"

"He was annoying?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know you killed him, Triton!"

"I did not kill him, Ursula."

"Well, He never came back from your bonding day with him before we left for the isle so we wouldn't get caught by former King Beast and his guards!"

"I did not kill Adrian!"

"I was pregnant with Uma at the time and had my other 10 girls! Do you know how hard that was for me? To raise 11 girls without him?"

"Do you know how hard it was to raise 7 girls without Athena?" Ursula narrows her eyes.

"I know who killed her."

"Who?"

"See the Pirate." Triton looks at Harry.

"Yea, what about it?"

"His father killed her. He was drunk when he did it!"

"You allowed your daughter to date the son of a murderer?"

"You're one to talk. You allowed your daughter to date a human!"

"At least he's not the son of a murderer!"

"You should know something else too, Triton."

"What, Ursula?"

"You know Jessica, Hook's wife?"

"Yes, isn't she a doctor?"

"Yes, and she tried to save her but, it was too late!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, Uma?" Harry whispers to Uma.

"What?"

"Why are your mom and Uncle talking about my parents?"

"I don't know." Ariel and Eric notice the argument between Ursula and Triton.

"Ma/Father! What is going on?"

"Nothing, besides that your cousin is dating the son of a murderer." Ariel gasps.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, but it was an accident, that his mother tried to fix but, it was too late. She was already gone. Also, your father murdered my husband, your uncle, Ariel!"

"For the last time, Ursula, I did not kill Adrian!"

"Who's Adrian?"

"He was your father, Uma. Until Triton killed him while I was pregnant with you."

"Ok, Ma, I think it might be time to go. Uma and Harry drag Ursula back to the boat and row back to the isle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Grandma Ursula thought that Triton killed Grandpa Adrian while Grandpa Hook, being drunk, killed Athena and Grandma Jessica tried to save her but it was too later?"

"Correct."

"Wow."


	11. Freak Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry can merge via magic?

_December 18, 2000_

Uma and Harry, battling a monster from the isle and everything is going the way it should until the monster almost kills Uma by draining her magic. Harry, already dropped to his knees, clings Uma to his chest until something magical occurs. Uma and her magic start to disappear into Harry while the magic transforms them into a different monster, Freak Show! After the transformation, Freak Show kills the beast and they go back home to figure out how to transform back.  
"How do we get back to normal?"  
"I don't know, Fool! This is the first time this has happened!"  
"Has this happened to any of your sisters?"   
"I don't think so since they're not pirates like us, and already were good when they had their kids, well, the ones that have kids." Yes, it does look like Harry is talking to himself with a female voice, while on the inside Uma and Harry are arguing a little bit.  
"How long will we have to be stuck like this?"  
"I don't know. Until I get my magic back completely?"

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. As I said, this is the first time that this has happened! This couldn't have happened on the isle because of the barrier." Freak Show Harry looks in the mirror.

"I thought you couldn't get any freakier dating me, let alone now us combine."

"If anyone is the freak here, it's me."

"Says the woman dating the guy with scars all over his body all because his father couldn't control his drinking problem."

"Says the man who's dating a girl who's only half-human and half sea creature."

"At least you had your mother."

"And at least you had your father."

"Be lucky that your mother wasn't abusive and an alcoholic." Harry goes quiet after that sentence. Yes, while Uma had a hard childhood, then again, so did all of the VKs, but Harry, Harriet, Cj, and Hudson were one of those kids who had really abusive parents, unfortunately. Hook wasn't always this abusive. He only started when Jessica left the isle when the triplets were 3 days old and Hudson was 2 since her crimes weren't enough for her to be considered a villain that belonged on the isle. The first night that each of the triplets and Hudson was in Auradon, all four of them woke up in the middle of the night, expecting to hear their father drunk and about to hurt them. Both the Hook triplets, Hudson, and others who have suffered the same abuse to a point, have all been, unfortunately, been diagnosed with PSTD or other mental disorders by ethier Dr.Jessica Hook or other doctors in Auradon. Some have also been diagnosed with brain damage due to the fact. Others have issues that have been genetically passed down from parents.

"Har? are you ok?" Harry blinks a few times before he answers.

"Yea. why?"

"You got quiet after saying 'Be lucky that your mother wasn't and an alcoholic.' Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Harry lies through his teeth, mainly to not bug Uma with him just remember the hell he suffered through on the Isle.

"Harry."

"Seriously, I'm fine." Harry looks at the floor as if there's something more interesting to get out of the conversation. Uma wraps her arms around Harry and pulls him into a hug, which she can read his thoughts via the amount of magic she has at the moment. Uma's eyes go wide when she sees what Harry was thinking of or more remembering. Uma hugs Harry tighter after seeing what was going on. Memories, of the father, turned monster that Harry had to deal with for 16 years. Uma and Harry hug for a while until something happens.

"Uma? What's happening?"

"I don't know." Magic swirls around Uma and Harry, tearing them apart from each other. This effect goes on for a few more minutes until they wake up and see that they're at The Hook home.

"They're finally awake." Cj, Gil, Harriet, and Anthony hug both Uma and Harry.

"What happened?"

"You two came home as a maybe merged-creature, and passed out on the couch."

"How long have we been out?"

"Three hours." Both Uma and Harry look at them like they spoke alien to them.

"THREE HOURS??? WE HAVE BEEN OUT FOR THREE HOURS!!!!"

"Yea."

"You four didn't try to wake us up?"

"We tried but, it seemed like your magic wouldn't allow us to wake you up until your magic was fully back."

"Oh."

Throughout the day, Cj, Gil, Harriet, Anthony get Uma and Harry caught up on what happened the past three hours since they were out.


	12. Harry? Harrison? The Same Person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's real name!

_December 20, 2000_  
Uma had been hearing the name "Harrison" for few days by Cj and Harriet. Uma has gone crazy trying to figure out who Harrison is! Uma has decided to ask Harry who this "Harrison" person.

"Harry? Do you know who this Harrison person is?" Uma asks Harry. Harry's eyes widen when Uma asks him who Harrison is.

"Who told you?" Harry asks, in a very low voice.

"What?" Uma asks, very confused.

"I mean it! Who told you??"

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I asked was Who is Harrison."

"I'm Harrison," Harry murmurs.

"What?"

"Harrison is my birth name," Harry speaks up a little louder while muttering it.

"What? Are you joking?" Harry shakes his head no.

"wait, Your legal name is Harrison?"

"Yes. My legal full name is actually Harrison James Hook."

"I know about the James part but, I thought that Harry was your legal name."

"No, it is just a nickname that I prefer over my legal name."

"Why don't you get it legally changed since we're now in Auradon?"

"Too much paperwork, and it just makes it easier and makes sense for the name Harrison to be my legal name for any legal documents."

"Makes sense, kind of. Harrison!" Uma starts to tease Harry about his birth name, and Harry starts to turn red from the neck up.

"I now regret telling you that the name Harrison is me." Uma sees the deep blush on Harry's face.

"Awww, is my baby blushing??"

"Umaaaaaa... Sssssstttttoooooopppppp!!!" Harry starts to turn even redder.

"Never!" Uma grabs Harry by the collar and kisses him on his lips.

"You know you're cute when you blush, right?"

"Maybe...."


	13. A 6-year-old secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

_December 22, 2000_

****For the past 4 months of Uma and Harry dating, Uma has noticed something off about Harry. Harry really doesn't like it when people touch him on his butt. Uma tried asking Cj and Harriet, heck, even Hudson about it but, they really don't want to talk about it without Harry around to explain it. Uma has tried to shake it off and not to worry about it, but she has gotten to the point where she can't shake off the question any longer. Uma has decided to ask Harry about it in his and Gil's room, while he's trying to look for something. Uma walks up to him and puts her hand on his butt and Harry springs up, and turns around.

"Uma, why did you touch my behind?" Harry asks, while his face turns red.

"Is there something wrong with me touching your butt?"

"no....." Harry tries to throw Uma off.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

 _"_ Harry?"  
 _"She was bound to find out eventually. I'm really scared to tell her. What if she really does break up with me because of what happened and because of the Nicknames. I really hope that she doesn't, but here goes nothing."_  
"You were bound to find this out."  
"Find what out?" Harry takes a deep breath.  
"You know how my father was very abusive and always drunk during the last 16 years of my life?"  
"Yea? What about it?"  
"There's another thing that happened. You know about the nicknames such as Whore and Slut, mainly direct towards me?"  
"Har, where's this going?"  
"My father raped one of us. For 6 years of our lives."  
"Who did he rape?"  
"Me." Uma looks shocked.  
"He what?"  
"My father raped me from the time Harriet, Cj, and I were 10 and Hudson was 12 until about a day before we left the isle for Auradon." At this point, Harry is crying.  
"And he didn't rape the others?"  
"I happened to be the one home when he did rape me." Uma rushes to hug Harry while crying too.  
 _"I can't believe that monster did that! It's bad enough that he abused and gave his children PTSD, but he had to rape one of them! Life with my mother was bad but, life with Hook seems to be worse!"_  
"I'm sorry that happened to you." Uma uses her magic to hear what Harry is thinking since Harry is crying so much that he can make clear sentences. Uma sees that Harry thinks that him being raped is his fault for being home at the time he got raped. Uma hugs Harry tighter while muttering into his shoulder that it wasn't his fault for getting raped.  
"Har, you're not a whore, a slut, or even a monster!" 

The rest of the time, Uma comforts Harry since he told her a dark part of his childhood but, this brings them closer together as a couple. 


	14. New Year’s kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title of the chapter

December 31,2000-January 1,2001-Uma

New Year's Eve. The end of the best and maybe a little bit of the worst year of my life. So far. Found out my best friend had a crush on me. Kissed my crush a.k.a my best friend. Started to date my best friend. Met Mrs or Doctor Hook. Found out something about my father. Found out Harry's legal name of which I still tease him on that. Spent my first Christmas with Har as my boyfriend But, besides all the bad things, the greatest thing is I have Harry by my side.

"Hey."

"Hey."

10..........

"Can't believe that it's almost the new year."

"Me ethier."

9.........

8........

"We've had our ups and downs during the year."

"Both unfortunately and fortunately, yes. We have."

7.......

6......

5.....

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"If you were to tell us, a year ago that we would get a chance to go to Auradon, we would have laughed at us."

"Yea."

4....

3...

2..

"Hopefully, We'll have a better year."

"Any of my years will be better with you in them."

1.

"Happy new year babe." I lean in and kiss Harry.

0

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	15. Dad?!?! 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the shadow figure??

January 15,2001-Uma's POV

Today, Ma thought it would be a good idea that my sisters and her came over to Auradon to have a family bonding day when I really just want to be with Har today.

"Ma! Why are we at the zoo?"

"Cause we can."

"Is there a reason for why we're at the fucking Zoo??"

"Uma, Language!"

"WHY??? THERE ARE NO CHILDREN AROUND!!!! WE ARE THE ONLY ONES HERE!!!!!!!!" Ma just slithers away to catch up with my sisters, because they're so 'perfect'. I just huff. Ma thinks that Gina, Adara, Amethyst, Damara, Eliza, Adonia, Calandra, Dakota, Ashley, and Daphane are better than me all because I don't hang out with her and want to hang out with my boyfriend instead of her. I rather be almost getting an axe to the head by Harriet than be with my mother and sisters. I hear a noise coming from one of the tanks of the sea creatures in the zoo. I draw out my sword while approaching the noise.

"Uma! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill the thing that's made that sound."

"Let your sisters take care of it." I just look at Ma like she's crazy.

"MA! THEY CAN'T WEILD A PAIR OF SCISSORS TO SAVE THEIR OWN LIVES! LET ALONE A SWORD!"

"But, Uma."

"Just go away, Ma. Go with my sisters that you think are so perfect and better than I am just because their not pirates and don't have anger problems." I walk away from Ma and head towards the tanks. While walking slowly towards the tanks, I pull out my phone and text Har to help. I can probably handle this in my own but, just in case.

A few minutes go by until I see a shadow swinging in the distance and noticed that it's Cj?

"Hey Seamonster! Heard you might need help?" A nickname from Cj of which I've come to like, and hear someone munching on a sandwich? Behind me? I turn around and see Gil, eating a sandwich while carrying the cart it came from.

"Gil! I told you not to take the cart!" Both an axe and a pair of scissors goes past my head into the tank in front of me. So, Harriet and Anthony are here, but where's Har? My question is answered when a pair of arms appears around my waist and lifts me off the ground.

"Captain." I swear my heart melts everytime he calls me that. Har puts me back down on the ground. After explaining the situation to Harry, Harriet, Cj, Gil, and Anthony, all of them seem on board with the idea. Cj pulls out her gun and slowly walks towards where the noise came from, and all of us follow behind, one by one.

Getting closer to the water tanks, a figure in the dark springs out the water. Cj aims her gun at the figure and steps in front of me.

"CJ, I got this."

"Uma, you're family, aight! In this family, we don't let other family members get hurt. We protect them with our lives."

"Uma?" The figure says my name, in a question.

"Yes?" The figure steps close enough to see that it's a man that looks somewhat like my sisters and Ma. As I get a close look at the man's face, I start to remember pictures that Ma showed me when I was younger.

"Dad?"


	16. Dad?!?! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Uma’s father.

January 15, 2001-Uma's POV

"Dad?" I can't believe the figure in front of me is my father. A man I never thought I would see alive. I look around and see Harry, Harriet, Cj, Anthony, and Gil with the sandwich cart all have shocked expressions based on what they're seeing and what I just said.

"What?"

"That's your dad?" All of them, even Gil with his mouth full, say.

"Yea, your point?"

"Uma, darling, I thought your Dad was killed by your uncle?"

"That's what Ma told me."

Adrien's POV

After 16 years of trying to get back to my family, I find them at the zoo I've been at for six years after escaping that aquarium I was at for 10 years. That was a really odd aquarium. I try to walk a little closer to Uma until a boy who's taller than Uma and pretty sure is the one that called her darling, pulls her closer to his torso, while a shorter blonde girl steps forward with a gun.

"Don't get any closer unless you have a death wish." A threat? Why does that tone sound like I know that blonde girl? The boy, The tall girl, and the short girl all look alike in different ways, and sound alike besides the obvious differences. I scan through them and the other two people until I remember from when Jessica visited me at both the aquarium I was at and the zoo I've been at.

"Anthony Tremaine, son of Anastaisa. Gilligan Lafou, son of Gaston and Laurette. Harriet Joanna, Harrison James, and Calista Jane Hook, triplets of James and Jessica Hook." Three Hooks? In the same place? Without killing each other? Wondering which one is Uma's Significant other. The tall black hair girl seems too crazy for her and is dating the Tremaine boy, and it can't be the short blonde girl since she's short and is clearly dating the Lafou boy who really needs to put the cart down. So, that means that the Hook boy is her boyfriend

"So, Uma, you're dating a Hook?"

"Yea, and?" It's very clear that she loves him and he loves her.

"At least your future children will have a chance of being somewhat normal. Now, where's your mother?" Uma seems like she just suffered whiplash when I changed the subject.

"I don't know. Somewhere in the zoo is my guess."

"What do you mean that you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know where Ma and my sisters are since I ditched them to kill the thing that made the sound over here and turns out it was you!" I see that someone inherited her mother's anger issues.

"Uma, where was the last time you saw your mother before you came over here?"

"By the entrance of the water tanks."

"Uma!!!!"Ursula!

"There's your answer, Dad." Uma seems annoyed that Ursula is looking for her. Did they have a fight before she found me?

"Uma."

"What!"

"Uma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do ya ask?"

"Uma...." Uma just side eyed me.

"Uma, honey." The Hook boy seems to make her come around.

"Fine. Ma and I got into an argument about why our family bonding day is at the zoo and why we are having a family bonding day, and that she thinks my sisters are so more perfect than me, and blah blah blah. There! Happy?"

"Uma, I doubt your mother thinks that your sisters are perfect and better than you." Uma just scoffs at my rebuttal. Ok, that failed.

"Uma, your dad might be right."

"How the hell do you know? You didn't have to live with her or grow up with her." Uma's eyes swells up with tears. The Pirate boy tries to comfort her while trying to get to stop thinking of her and her mother's argument.

"Adrien?" I know that voice. I turn around and see Ursula with our other 10 girls.

"Dad!?!?!"

"Ursula!" I run up to my lovely wife and kiss her. It has been way too long since I have seen her.

Harry's POV

Well, just reunited my girlfriend's parents and now she's crying.

"Uma.."

"Just get me out of here. I don't want to be near her right now." Uma buries herself into me until I have to pick her up and carry her out of the zoo, with Anthony, Gil, Harriet, and Cj right behind Uma and I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ocean?"

"What, Hannah?"

"Did Mommy and Grandma ever make up?"

"They did eventually."

"Yay!"

"Now, back to the story!"


	17. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert cheesy music*

February 14,2001

Love is in the air, that means it is Valentine's Day! Either the beautiful day or the loneliest day of everyone's year, depending on their situation and why. Uma and Harry begin to wonder what they should do for Valentine's Day since it's their first one as a couple. Uma and Harry have been done bat shit crazy things in the past 6, almost 7 months that they've been dating.

"Uma." Uma looks up from the book she's reading.

"What?"

"What do ya want to do tonight?" Uma gives Harry a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, today's Valentine's Day."

"And?"

"Well, since it's the first Valentine's Day of us dating and being in Auradon, I thought we should do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking you." Uma starts to think of what her and the love of her life should do for their first Valentine's Day both in Auradon and as a couple.

"We could cause mischief to love sick couples?"

"Uma, I was meaning something that didn't hurt other people."

"Since when did you start going soft?"

"When is started dating a beautiful women and moved somewhere that wasn't a shithole." Uma rolls her eyes at the fact that Harry was trying to flirt with her.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Not what I was meaning. You seem a lot more flirty today."

"What's wrong with being flirty?"

"Nothing, just wondering why you're more flirty than usual today."

"Maybe it's because of what's happening today."

"What? Valentine's Day?" Harry gives her the look of duh.

"So, to repeat my question from before, what do ya want to do tonight?" Uma continues to think before she gives up.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I may or may not have some ideas." Uma turns to face Harry.

"What ideas do you have?"

"Remember that fancy restaurant you want to try?" Uma's eyes go wide.

"La Maison Côtiére? The restaurant that's really hard to get into?"

"Yea, I got us reservations for tonight."

"You did? How!!!!"

"Two of Gil's brother's girlfriend's relatives works there. One of them is the maître d' and the other is a chef there."

"At least Gil came in handy this time. When are the reservations?"

"Two hours from now."

"Two hours from now? Why?"

"To give you enough time to get ready." Uma wraps her arms around Harry's neck while Harry wraps his arms around Uma's waist and they both kiss. After Uma pulls away to get ready, Harry just stands there blushing before he starts to get ready.

~3 hours pass by~

Uma and Harry are currently at the restaurant and waiting for the check.Uma is still in delight with the restaurant and at how the love of her life was able to reservations when it's a very hard restaurant to get into.

"I still can't believe that you got us a reservation." Harry gives Uma a shy smile.

"It's was the most I could do, since it's our first Valentine's Day as a couple." Harry notices that bill has come and looks at the amount and pays for it. Uma looks at the bill and then looks at Harry.

"How do you have enough to pay this bill?"

"Worked a lot of hours at the coffee shop and a lot of shifts." Uma looks at Harry in shock.

"That explains why you've been falling asleep in class."

"That and Gil likes to sing. Very loudly. In French."

"What does he sing about?"

"A short blond girl, with a big behind and big breasts, who has a gun and scars."

"He sings about Cj?"

"Yep, and I've been getting him to shut up to go to bed by hitting him with the darts of a nerf gun. I used Cj's gun for like three days until I bought the nerf gun and the darts." Uma's eyes go wide.

"Please don't tell you shot him in the face with real bullets."

"No, I shot a dart board to get him to shut up." Uma gives Harry a look.

"Ok, a dartboard that had his face on it, but I got him to shut up to go to bed." Uma and Harry leave the restaurant after they get the change for the bill back. Uma and Harry just walk around the town and seeing all the night life after dark.

"So, what else do you want to do tonight?"

"I dunno know. Wanna go back to the dorms and watch a movie and cuddle?"

"Sounds good." Uma and Harry run back to the dorms and they put on some cheesy Valentine's Day movie and cuddle until they fall asleep,Therefore, ending their perfect Valentine's Day as a couple.


	18. St. Patrick's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last current new chapter at the moment. There will be new chapters that will come out when I get to them.

March 17, 2001

It's St.Patty's day in Auradon, and throughout the day, Everyone looks green. Not green like they're sick but, green to be green. St Patty's is more celebrated in Auradon than it ever was celebrated back on the isle. On the isle, St Patty's day just meant more drunks out drinking their lives away while they had children and/or grandchildren at home to take care of. Uma and Harry aren't really participating in St Patty's day since of what they had to deal with on the isle. Actually, most of the VKs aren't participating in St Patty's because of that. The AKs try to convince them to participate in St Patty's day but, fail at trying to. Overall, it's a good day, just a lot more greener than usual in Auradon, and that might be a good thing. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
